Almost Easy 2 Final Journey
by black angel 2011
Summary: After his success in Unova and his marriage to Dawn, Ash begins a new journey with his young wife, but a brewing storm is about to take hold in the Kalos region which has massive implications for the world, all the while remaining blissfully unaware of the growing tensions between two best friends as a powerful love triangle takes hold with him in the middle of it all. Rated M.
1. Ships away

**Almost Easy 2: the final journey.**

_This story starts where 1.5 left off, no need to say anything else._

_(M) rated for certain content, (Violence, some language and maybe a 3 lemons give or take) __**you have been advised**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

**Chapter 1: Ships Away.**

* * *

Arriving at the docks, the newly married couple walked towards the ship, Dawn remained in her wedding dress while Ash stayed in his suit, both excited to start a new life as a married couple, they looked up to see the massive ship that would take them to the Kalos region, the couple looked around to see the numerous people walking around and getting on the ship, "well Ash this is it," Dawn commented while her diamond studded dress glistened with the early morning sun, her Piplup was remained in his pokeball waiting for the time to get out and breathe the fresh air.

"Yeah, I cannot wait," Ash replied while getting ready to board the ship, Dawn quickly walked up to Ash and grabbed his hand, Ash stared into her bright blue eyes and nodded, he placed his fingers between hers and continued to walk up the gangplank. Pikachu followed behind waiting for them to proceed further.

After walking up slowly hand in hand, they looked around to see the vast number of people on the ship, all participating in battles or holding shopping bags, "oh wow Ash, this ship is great," Dawn chimed with joy.

Ash chuckled while seeing his excited wife scanning the area, not noticing their friend walking onto the ship behind them, "excuse me you two, but you seem to forget other people want to get on this ship as well," a familiar voice stated while tapping the excited couple on the shoulder.

"Oh Rosa, sorry about that," Ash and Dawn replied in unison while spotting the line-up of people behind them.

"Yeah, your mothers worry about you, those two told me that you are reckless, so I am going to make sure you don't get into trouble," Rosa explained while the two looked at one another nervously, "so are you going to move to let others on the ship? Or do I have to push you both?" Rosa asked the couple with a cheeky grin.

"Alright, but why do our mother's worry about us so much?" Ash asked with a perplexed tone, he walked aside with Dawn to allow the other people onto the ship, Ash knew that he was reckless, but never thought his mother would send his rival from Unova to keep an eye on them, "so our mothers sent you to baby sit us?" Ash enquired while Dawn closed her eyes in disbelief.

"The Ship will soon depart for the Kalos Region," a man decreed over the PA system.

The gangplank lifted up and the ship started to depart towards the next destination, "come on Dawn, we need to get to our room and change to our new attire," Ash told his young wife with a smile, the two took hands and started walking towards the hall way. The two entered and walked down the steps towards the living area, "let's see, our room is, um where is it again?" Ash asked his wife who wasn't happy.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "I can't believe it Ash, twenty four hours after getting married you get lost on a ship, really Ash, I would expect you to get lost in a new region, but a ship, so where is our room again?" Dawn berated Ash who was laughing at himself. The electric mouse couldn't believe the sense of directions his master still lacked.

"Hey Pikachu, why don't you go looking around Dawn and I want to spend sometime together," Ash told his partner pokemon, he watched Dawn call out her two pokemon who were ready to explore the ship, "now if there is trouble make sure to come back here," Ash instructed the small pokemon while Lopunny was clinging to Pikachu, Ash took a look at the map again and hit his head, "oh, I was reading the directions upside down," Ash replied while turning the map right side up. "oh what do you know? Our room is on this floor," Ash said with a cheeky smile, he placed his arm around Dawn and proceeded to pick her up, "now, let's go to our room," Ash declared while carrying his wife down the hall.

Dawn was laughing all the way enjoying the treatment she was getting, "Ash, you don't need to be doing this all the time," Dawn commented while Ash eventually made it to the door way, "we're here, so what now Ash? You need a key to open the door and your hands are full," Dawn asked her husband with a playful smile.

"How about I throw into the air get our key out and catch you all in one action?" Ash asked Dawn with a cheeky smile.

"You even think of following through I will murder you," Dawn replied with a cynical smile.

Ash chuckle and placed Dawn back onto the floor, "I was joking, I would never consider doing that," Ash retorted nervously as he took the key out of his pocket, he placed the key inside the lock and turned it, "well here we go," Ash said while noticing Dawn placing her hand over his, the door opened and Ash flicked the switch to see the room, "come on let's get changed," Ash said as he let his wife in first.

"Wow Ash, this room is amazing, the bed looks great, I guess we will be sleeping in the same bed," Dawn said as she heard the door shutting behind her, it was then she heard her dress zipper being undone, "impatient as always," Dawn stated with a submissive smile, she turned towards Ash and looked into his eyes.

"Now where were we before you stopped me?" Ash asked calmly as he remembered being stopped by his wife on the carriage, "oh right now I remember," Ash stated while pulling the zipper all the way down, he moved in closer and pressed his lips against Dawn, he placed his hands on her shoulders and started to move the dress down her arms.

'I guess I couldn't wait either,' Dawn thought while the dress slipped down her body to reveal a petite frame, she was wearing a pink bra and panties, she placed her hand over Ash's lips and smiled, "hold on my Ash, I need to get more comfortable," Dawn said while moving towards the bed, she sat down and signalled for Ash to come closer.

Ash walked towards the bed taking his blazer off he moved closer pushing Dawn down on to the bed, the two looked into each other's eyes lovingly, "now, with no interruptions, you're all mine," Ash growled at his young wife, he lowered his head and started kissing the bluenette again, she placed her hand on his face not resisting the passionate kiss from Ash.

Dawn felt Ash's hands sliding down her frame, feeling nervous about her first time she started to tense up a little, she pushed Ash back a little with her face turning red, "please be gentle," Dawn whispered not realising that the door was slightly open.

Outside the room Rosa was standing in shock, wanting to talk to Ash, she stayed out watching them, 'what the?' Rosa asked herself as she kept her eyes on the developing session, 'I can't keep my eyes off, I don't know why, my hand is stuck on the door handle, I cannot even close the door,' Rosa thought as she watched Ash kissing his wife

Ash smiled at his wife and nodded, "will do, I know this is your first time too," Ash replied while returning to his passionate lip lock with Dawn with his left hand he undid Dawn's pink bra and slowly pulled it off revealing her 'b' cup breasts.

Ash moved slowly down his young wife's body causing her to feel a tingling sensation running through her body, eventually she felt Ash kissing her left breast while Ash played with the other, Dawn placed her right hand over her mouth biting slightly down on her hand as sudden jolts pulsed through her body, "Ash, this feels so good," Dawn softly remarked, Ash continued his assault on Dawn making her moan softly.

Ash pulled back again and smiled at the bluenette, "I am only getting warmed up," Ash decreed while looking down to see his wife's panties were wet as juices started to soak the bed, "gees you must of enjoyed that," Ash teased the coordinator, he pulled Dawn's panties down her legs, he lowered himself again and started licking Dawn.

"Oh Arceus," Dawn said as her eyes widened, she felt a tidal wave of shocks pulsing through her body, she started to writhe around and arching her back as her husband continued the attack, she placed her hand on Ash's head, not relenting for a single moment Ash started to pick up the pace of his assault on Dawn, "oh more Ash, that's it," Dawn moaned as she started to breathe heavily at the building pressure inside her. It started to become too much for her to handle, she screamed out loud as she released her first her floodgates.

"Gee that was quick," Ash laughed, he noticed his wife panting at what had happened, "hey want to take a break?" Ash asked while Dawn opened up her eyes.

Dawn sat up and smiled at her husband, "no, it is my turn," Dawn replied while take in her husband's arm, she got towards the pants and undid the zip, she removed the belt and undid the button she removed the pants and noticed a bulge come from his underwear, Dawn licked her lips with anticipation, after the pants made it to his ankles, Dawn peeled back the underwear from Ash revealing his hard penis, "wow, so this is it," Dawn whispered to herself, amazed at the size, but began to wonder whether it would fit.

Rosa gasped while placing her other hand over her mouth, she started to drool as Dawn moved closer to Ash, 'oh wow,' Rosa thought as continued to watch unable to move from her spot, not realising her own actions, she slowly moved her hand down towards her shorts

Still remaining unaware of the door partially opened, Dawn wrapped her soft lips around Ash's member and started to bob back and forth, "that's it take it at your own pace," Ash said as Dawn continued at her own pace, eventually Ash started to feel a powerful sensation coursing through his body, "oh man that's good," Ash groaned, he placed his hands in her long blue hair as she continued her attack.

Ash pushed in and out of Dawn's mouth causing her to gasp slightly, 'oh wow, it is getting harder, what will happen next,' Dawn thought while placing her gentle hands on the member starting a double attack.

"Oh man Dawn, I am about to explode," Ash said while gritting his teeth, feeling the pressure building up.

In a sudden burst Ash release his load inside Dawn's mouth, Dawn fell back and coughed a little, "so much," Dawn gasped while swallowing the salty liquid.

"I guess it is time to finish this," Ash softly told his wife.

Dawn looked up nervously as Ash hovered over her and smiled, "please don't be too rough," Dawn requested softly.

"I promise," Ash responded gently, he started to push his member inside the bluenette, the two winced knowing that was the first time for either of them, eventually Ash made it all the way in and opened his eyes, "hey are you alright?" Ash asked his young wife.

Dawn with tears streaming down her face, nodded, smiling knowing that there was a surge of pain pulsing through her body, "yeah it just hurts a little," Dawn replied with a serene smile.

"Alright just let me know when you're ready," Ash told his wife, he knew how it felt to some extent as it was his first time as well, "if it is any consolation this is my first time as well," Ash admitted with a smile.

Dawn continued to wait the pain was slowly dissipating until she felt more comfortable, "alright Ash, I am ready," Dawn told her love with a gentle smile, Ash started pushing in causing Dawn to pull Ash closer and holding him in place with her arms around his back, "oh wow, I…." Dawn gasped with Ash continuing to pound her.

'Oh my word, I cannot believe it,' Rosa thought as she continued to work herself based on instinct, she started to breathe heavily as a bit of liquid started to flow down her legs.

"Ash, more, I need more," Dawn cried out while not noticing their best friend watching them and not hearing her deep breaths over theirs, Ash continued while wincing as his wife started to writhe around as the pleasure inside of her continued to build up, "Ash, I love you so much," Dawn moaned loudly as she started to get tired.

'Man, so this is what it feels like, pretty damn good,' Ash thought while trying to go back and forth, his movements slow as he felt Dawn's cunt gripping his penis.

"Oh Ash, I am not sure how much longer," Dawn cried out while trying her best to hold back.

Ash continued to go back and forth, he felt more pressure building up, "oh man Dawn, I am not certain how much longer," Ash yelled out while starting to increase the pace.

Rosa continued to watch as she was almost at her limit, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but her eyes remained glued on the final moments of Ash and Dawn having their first experience together.

Dawn was almost at her limit, she was opened her eyes and looked into Ash's eyes, "don't hold back," Dawn requested softly before moaning loudly.

"You bet," Ash groaned as he felt almost ready to release his load.

"Oh Arceus," Dawn cried out while arching her back as she started her release.

"Oh fuck, he I go," Ash yelled out while releasing inside Dawn for the very first time.

Rosa placed her hand over her mouth and screamed into it 'oh wow, this is amazing,' Rosa thought to herself while trying her best to keep quiet, she had almost collapsed from the experience she had as she released her love juices, she watched as her best friend pulled out and start moving to the side.

Ash collapsed next to Dawn and placed her arm around her, still not noticing the partially opened door, "oh man that was the best," Ash whispered while falling asleep next to his young wife.

Standing outside peering into the room the entire time, her mouth agape at the display she had seen, she pulled her right hand from her shorts and looked at the substance on her hands, 'this is so embarrassing,' she thought while pulling her other hand on the door knob, her heart racing and the sight imprinted in her mind. Rosa silently closed the door, still not realising the liquid running down her legs, she gulped and tried to shake it off, her face was red, she looked at the key in the door, "they forgot their key," Rosa whispered while trying to shake it off, she walked to her room.

_(Later that night)_

Ash had awoke with Dawn sleeping next to him, he smiled knowing that it was almost time for something to Eat, "hey Dawn, time to get something to eat," Ash stated while getting out of the bed, to get into his new attire.

Dawn woke up and noticed Ash wasn't next to her, she took the time to pick up her dress and put it in her backpack, she pulled out her new lot of clothes, she put them one and looked in the mirror, her heart was racing wondering to herself as to what was next, enjoying the moment she had with Ash a few hours prior, "Ash, I am going to get something to eat," Dawn called out to her husband.

"Hey wait for me," Ash replied while rushing out with his new attire, a red and white hat, a blue jacket and jeans, while his red and black sneakers finished the attire, Ash looked up to see Dawn in a black sleeveless shirt, a red dress, black stockings and shoes with a pink felt hat, "wow, Dawn that looks amazing," Ash complimented his wife while her flowing blue hair remained the same.

"Thank you Ash," Dawn replied while opening the door.

It was then they opened the door and exited, Ash looked at the handle and noticed the key inside, "I hope no one watched what happened earlier," Ash whispered as he took the key. The two walked down the hallway before being greeted by their respective pokemon, behind the pokemon was Rosa who was smiling at the duo.

"I took care of your pokemon for you Ash and Dawn," Rosa stated while turning around feeling a little awkward, not wanting to admit that she had watched them earlier, "I will be getting something to eat," Rosa said while looking back with a soft grin, she walked on ahead with images of Ash and Dawn etched in her mind, 'I couldn't keep my eyes off it,' Rosa thought as she walked down the hall, she tried her best to shake it from her memories but there was no success.

"I wonder how far we are from the Kalos region," Ash asked his wife, he watched her recall her Loppuny much to the sadness of the normal type pokemon.

"Um Ash, unless what happened to us earlier scrambled what brain cells have left over, we only just left Sinnoh a few hours ago," Dawn teased Ash while thinking about their session together, "ah forget it, I know your brain might recover if we get something to eat," Dawn told her husband as she walked on ahead of Ash.

Ash looked down at his partner pokemon and nodded, "you know buddy this journey is going to be interesting," Ash whispered as his pokemon leapt onto his right shoulder, he walked upstairs in hopes of finding something to eat, he moved towards the cafeteria to see what was on offer, "hmmmm so many choices," Ash stated while drooling, the smell of different styles of food clashed causing the young man to salivate further, his stomach growling and the eyes of the trainer widening in excitement.

"Um Dawn, where is Ash?" Rosa asked while looking around for her friend.

Dawn shook her head and started to giggle, "most likely looking for the tastiest pizza," Dawn replied to her brunette friend, she looked around to see Ash holding a large pizza eating it on the way to their table, "see what I mean, and I married that, very soon that pizza will replace me as his wife," Dawn joked to her friend as the brunette watched the raven haired trainer eating the pizza.

"If the pizza can last that long," Rosa laughed while witnessing another slice of pizza disappearing into Ash's mouth, "I mean, I haven't seen this side of your husband, but man he has a bottomless pit," Rosa remarked while seeing yet another slice enter Ash's mouth, but the one thing she did notice was the smile of content, 'wow, when he is eating, he is kind of cute,' Rosa thought while watching him eat his pizza.

Dawn started clicking her fingers in front of Rosa, "hey Rosa are you alright?" Dawn asked her friend.

Rosa snapped out of her trance and shook it off slightly, "um yeah I am fine, just thinking about my next challenge, that's all," Rosa lied to her friend, she still wasn't willing to tell her friend about her feelings for Ash and what she had accidently witness, "hey Dawn, want to have a bet, will Ash go for another pizza or not?" Rosa asked her friend with a cheeky grin.

"That doesn't even need an answer Rosa, my husband loves his food," Dawn replied with laughter.

"Hey you two, have you had enough making fun of me? I was only slightly hungry, so Dawn do you have any new recipes for me, you know I love your cooking," Ash complimented his wife while sitting next to her.

Rosa listened with intent as to what Ash really liked, 'he loves her cooking, I wonder if I learned how to cook, would he like that too?' Rosa asked herself while seeing Dawn teasing Ash about his eating habit.

"Yeah, I am sure by the end of this journey you are going to need a treadmill, or a way to shed the kilos," Dawn teased her husband again.

"Yeah we will be walking around Kalos," Ash replied with a smirk, he looked around to see what else was around to eat, "so maybe a plate of curry," Ash pointed towards the spicy food store.

"You have to be kidding me, after we had our…." Dawn stopped after realising that Rosa was sitting right next to her, "you still think with your stomach," Dawn finished after leaving out the first part of the sentence.

'It doesn't matter Dawn, I already know,' Rosa thought to herself, she got up and started walking to another stall, she looked back and watched Ash and Dawn joking around, 'if only I could do something for them,' Rosa thought as she walked out towards the ship's deck.

Ash looked up to see his upset friend, "he Dawn, I was thinking, your Meloetta, where is it?" Ash asked calmly.

"Meloetta is with professor Oak for now, he wants to do some research on her," Dawn replied while Ash got to his feet, "Ash what is the matter?" Dawn asked her husband with a nervous smile.

"Noting, Rosa seems a little down, I mean at our receptions she just sat alone," Ash said with concern for his friend.

"Yeah I tried talking to her on my birthday and all she could do is smile and say nothing was wrong," Dawn replied quietly, she started to eat her cheesecake she picked up earlier and started to wonder about her friend, "I am a little concerned for her, she really lost out on Hugh, but I get the feeling she is clinging to something else," Dawn told her husband as she thought about her sadness, "well Ash since you are her rival, you need to talk to her, I in time will be busy shopping," Dawn stated her intentions to Ash while getting up to walk away.

Ash watched his wife leaving to head to the shops, "Me? You the woman in this relationship, and I would think it would be best that you talk to her, I still want another pizza," Ash replied but Dawn ignored him and continued to walk towards the shopping area of the ship, "oh shit, now I have to try and talk to my rival," Ash hissed while looking over to the Pizza stand, 'maybe before I can go I can get a pizza, I am still pretty hungry,' Ash thought to himself while walking towards the counter, "hey buddy, go and make sure Dawn is okay," Ash told his partner pokemon, he ran off to find Ash's wife while his trainer got another pizza.

Meanwhile Rosa was standing on the main deck, leaning on the railing looking up to the stars, "it never worked out between me and Hugh, it wasn't like I tried, I wanted it to work, but it seems like he tried to distance himself from me, nothing I did for him work, I guess my improvements as a trainer caused that as well," Rosa blamed herself for the break-up she had with Hugh, 'and to make it worse I am in love with my best friend's husband, man what a problem I have put myself in,' Rosa thought while thinking about her battle with Ash.

"Rosa, are you alright?" Ash asked his rival quietly.

"Yeah, just thinking about my journey in Unova," Rosa lied to her friend again, "say Ash, if you have a problem, how do you deal with it?" Rosa asked her rival while trying to keep calm.

"That's a difficult one to answer Rosa, most times I usually get something to eat," Ash commented while Rosa started laughing at the trainer's reply, "something funny?" Ash asked the younger teen.

"No Ash, you always seem to be relying on food for an answer, I mean, if there is a problem that food cannot fix, how do you answer that?" Rosa asked the trainer while Ash looked up to the stars.

"Well Rosa, if there is one thing Dawn has taught me over the last year or so, is to be honest and not bottle it up inside," Ash explained his lessons with Dawn, he looked up to the stars and handed a slice of pizza to Rosa, "maybe eating something would be a good idea, but sometimes the answer will come to you when you need it the most," Ash told the young lady with a smile, "plus, this isn't the same confident Little Lady of the Unova league, I battled at the Unova League, I want to battle you at your best," Ash declared while Rosa started eating the slice of pizza.

"Yeah, but what if the answer hurts my friends? Is it right for me then to say something?" Rosa questioned her raven haired rival stood in shock not noticing the blush coming from the brunette, "to be honest Ash, you and Dawn were my first friends, I wanted to learn so much from the both of you," Rosa said with a proud smile as she remembered her journey through the Unova region.

Ash started to smile at the brunette and nodded, "well Rosa, maybe you should do what Dawn is doing now, you two are best friends after all," Ash commented while trying to ease some sort of burden with the young lady.

"Why are you here Ash? I would have thought Dawn would be here to talk to me," Rosa questioned her rival while looking back to the main hall foyer of the ship.

"Dawn kind of forced me, I mean, I really wanted to get another pizza, but she insisted that I talk to you because you are my rival," Ash forced out his complaint as he scratched the back of his head causing Rosa giggled again, "you seem to be laughing a fair bit," Ash stated while the young lady started to walk towards the main foyer, Rosa looked back at Ash and smiled at him gently, "you know Rosa, you have a pretty smile, why not let the world see it?" Ash asked his friend who suddenly spun around to hid her now very obvious blush from Ash.

"Please don't say that, I…wouldn't want to see you in trouble with your wife or anything," Rosa replied to Ash's praise, she walked in on her own while placing her hands over her face to hide the obvious redness from everyone, 'why did he have to say that?' Rosa thought to herself while looking back, Ash was looking at the night sky, but her gentle smile was directed at Ash, "I cannot say anything," Rosa reminded herself while starting to think about the problems she would cause, 'I cannot tell either Ash or Dawn, I cannot say that I am in love with Ash,' Rosa continued to remind herself.

Dawn was walking back from the shops with a few bags in her arms, "wow, I cannot wait to show Ash the bargains I picked up," Dawn said while waltzing with great pride as Pikachu and Piplup by her side, it was then she noticed Rosa dashing by with a dazed expression on her face, "odd, it seems like Rosa is in a hurry," Dawn whispered, she walked towards the exit with a concerned look in her eyes, she looked around the deck to see Ash leaning on the railing looking up to the night sky, "so Ash, did you talk to your rival?" Dawn asked her husband with a smile.

"Yeah, I think there is more to her sadness than I anticipated, but what is it I wonder?" Ash asked while trying to think about the brunette and what she was trying to say.

"I guess you failed in trying to find out what was on her mind, I guess I better do that myself," Dawn told the trainer before walking off leaving her bags with Ash.

"Hey what about the bags of shopping?" Ash asked his wife with concern.

"Well I need to see Rosa, you can take the shopping back to our room," Dawn replied with a smirk, "Pikachu, Piplup, make sure Ash isn't too lazy to even do that," Dawn joked about Ash before heading off to find her friend.

Dawn walked around the hallways until she heard a familiar voice, "Rosa," Dawn whispered her name, she noticed Rosa crying around the corner berating herself, "poor girl," Dawn whispered to herself.

"I have no luck with the guys, first Nate, then Hugh and now the guy I truly love is married to my best friend," Rosa cried leaving Dawn in shock at what she had just heard.

Dawn gasped at the words of her friend and turned away her hands over her mouth gasping in shock at Rosa's words, wondering what to do she started to walk back to the room to meet with Ash, 'so this is what she has been hiding this whole time, here I thought Hugh was joking,' Dawn thought to herself while walking away trying to fight back tears, her expression didn't change from the shock, 'I better keep what I heard quiet,' Dawn reminded herself while not wanting to concern her best friend and her husband.

Dawn walked down the stairs and caught up with Ash, he turned around to see Dawn with a fake smile on her face, "so Dawn did you talk to Rosa?" Ash asked his wife calmly.

"Yeah, she didn't tell me much, but I could tell by listening to her something was up," Dawn lied to her husband, she watched Ash opening the door, she kept her eyes on Ash and looked away, 'how did it come to this? Rosa knows she is too late, but she is in love with my Ash, when did this happen? Why?' a million questions rushed through Dawn's mind, she looked back to the hallway wondering what her friend was thinking about, 'is it that her journey isn't only just to be Ash's rival, but to prove something as well?' a many more questioned filled her mind.

"Dawn, you coming in? or are you going to sleep in the hall tonight?" Ash asked the bluenette quietly.

"Yeah I am coming, I was just thinking about what kind of new pokemon we will see when we arrive tomorrow morning," Dawn continued her cover-up, she walked into the room as an air of unease wrapped around Dawn.

_(Lumiose City)_

A man in a red suit walk around the city with a large suitcase, "our objectives are nearly complete, this city is now in a veil of darkness," the man said with confidently he continued through the city streets getting into place with his next mission, he looked around to see the dark streets, "master Lysandre will be pleased with the new data we have picked up," the flare grunt told himself with pride as he ran through the empty streets of the large city.

"Sir, what about Professor Sycamore?" a man wearing a red coat and pants with a blue glove on his left hand.

"He remains blissfully unaware of our true intentions Xerosic, just keep going with our mission," a much larger man replied as his spiky red hair and brown suit became more apparent, "Team Flare's mission was to gather information on the other regions and they have succeeded, but there are other players to be brought in the game," the man remarked while thinking about the short battle in the Unova region.

"You mean those pests in the Unova region, we should deal with them once they arrive in this region," Xerosic enquired calmly.

"No Xerosic, I want them alive to witness Team Flares rise," the man stated while he looked down to see one of his grunts with a suitcase in his arms.

"Master Lysandre, why are you so interested in them?" Xerosic asked his boss with an uncertain expression.

"They caused a lot of trouble those three, I want them to see what our intentions are, then we kill them," Lysandre pointed out while smirking at the new plan, "I also want them to see Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde," Lysandre stated while looking at the picture of the three legendary pokemon, "I have heard of their feats against Team Plasma as well, but they need to realise that Team Flare is much more powerful that Team Plasma," Lysandre told the scientist with confidence. The leader turned around and started walking towards his next mission, the wind picked up waving his spiky red hair, "the world will burn in the fires of Team Flare's fury," he decreed while laughing manically.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, now the stones are almost set for a more dangerous journey but the main difference is, with Team Flare, is that I will make them a bigger threat, so even with Ash's Pikachu who isn't at level 5 I will still make Team Flare a much bigger challenge for them.**

**Also about the lemon, please take it easy, I haven't written one in over a year and a half so I am really rusty with them, also if you were wondering why Rosa was there pretty much watching, I will reveal that in the next chapter.**

**Biggest question to answer: How long will Dawn hide the truth about Rosa's feelings for Ash?**

**Next time chapter 2: The Brewing Storm**


	2. Brewing Storm

**Chapter 2: The Brewing Storm.**

_I am enjoying this story, now with an (M) rating I feel like I can run wild, have no more restraints. I think I have held back for far too long._

* * *

The ship had docked in a harbour city, the lower part of the city held markets and housing for the people, the eastern side had a hotel and what seemed like a monorail, Ash, Dawn and Rosa left the ship ready to start their new journey, Rosa walked ahead not wanting to get further in the way, "Rosa, we need to get a map," Ash called over to the brunette but she seemed to have ignored the gesture. Ash and Dawn walked into the city and towards the monorail, Ash tilted his head wondering what was going on, his Pikachu was confused as to what was happening, 'odd, she is normally cheery and ready to go on her journey,' Ash thought with a concerned expression on his face, he quickly looked over to Dawn with even more concern knowing that his wife had been too quiet as well, "hey Dawn, you both have been quiet," Ash whispered but his wife walked ahead and ignored him.

Dawn looked back with a serious expression on her face, "quit dawdling, we need to get a map of this region or we will get lost," Dawn told her husband calmly.

Ash picked up the pace, he looked around to see the vast number of pokemon, 'man their quietness makes it hard for me to get excited about this region,' Ash thought while following the girls into the monorail.

Rosa took a separate compartment while Ash and Dawn sat next to one another, the monorail moved slowly until it started to pick up speed, "yesterday was an accident, I wanted to talk about my journey to them, but what I saw, why didn't I walk away?" Rosa kept asking herself as replays of Ash and Dawn in their room played through in her mind, 'Ash is married to Dawn, but why can't I move on? Why can't I stop wanting to be with him?' the questions piled up in her mind as she started to wonder if she will find the right guy or whether she will continue wishing she was in Dawn's place.

In the other carriage, Dawn remained quiet about what she had heard on the ship, 'she is my best friend, but why do I feel so uneasy?' Dawn kept asking herself as she looked towards the carriage with her friend sitting alone inside, "say Ash, what are we going to do after we leave this city?" Dawn asked her husband quietly.

Ash closed his eyes and began to focus, he looked out the window to see the trees on the mountain, "well I need to see Professor Sycamore, there are some things I need to ask him," Ash replied while trying to figure out what happened to the people closest to him, 'this is odd, since Dawn returned from talking with Rosa, she had been awfully quiet, in fact she went straight to sleep,' Ash thought while Dawn looked at the ground.

'How do I tell him, he is my husband, I am not sure how he will take it,' Dawn questioned herself as memories of Rosa's crying echoed in her mind, but the loudest thing that played in her mind were her best friend's words, 'surely she can love someone else, but why Ash? Why my husband?' Dawn's questions piled up in her mind.

The monorail stopped allowing the passenger to leave, Ash remained unaware of what was going on between the girls, 'what did Rosa say to Dawn?' Ash asked himself he walked out of the carriage and grabbed Dawn's left wrist, "Dawn, what did Rosa say last night?" Ash asked the bluenette.

Dawn forced Ash to let go and shook her head, "she didn't me much Ash, I said that already," Dawn replied but Ash shook his head.

Ash sighed a little and walked to the main counter, "excuse me, do you have a map for this region? I need two of them," Ash enquired, the woman at the front counter grabbed some maps and handed it to Ash, "thanks ma'am," Ash thankfull grabbed the maps and turned around, ash tried to find his rival and Dawn, he exited the building and started to search for the two girls, "Pikachu, did you see where they went?" Ash asked his friend while scanning the area.

Ash walked through the city trying to continue his search, it was then he spotted Dawn sitting on a bench looking out to the ocean, "oh Ash, I guess you found me," Dawn commented while smilig at her husband.

"Dawn I was worried that you wondered off without a map, you could have waited until I got one," Ash said while showing the maps to Dawn.

"So why do you have two maps?" Dawn asked the raven haired trainer while spotting the second one in his hands.

"That other map is for Rosa, it wouldn't be sporting if I let my rival get lost while traveling," Ash replied while putting Rosa's copy in his pocket. He noticed Dawn's serious expression as she looked out to the see, "alright, I have enough of this crap, you were quiet last night, what's going on?" Ash asked in frustration, but Dawn got up and walked to the city exit just south of the pokemon, 'alright I have no idea what was said last, but I will not wait and see what happens, I will find out,' Ash told himself while catching up to his wife.

Ash walked to the exit and spotted Rosa, he approached her and pulled out a map, "Ash, I am sorry, but I am confused at where is should be heading, I will be taking my own road, I hope to discover things for myself in this journey," Rosa confessed while turning around to start walking towards the next road.

"Rosa, take the map, it will lead you to where you need to go," Ash told the brunette calmly as she left the area on her own. Ash looked over to Pikachu and then turned his attention back to the other side of the city exit, "Dawn, we need to head to Lumiose City, judging by this map, it should take us a few hours just to get there," Ash explained while folding the map and putting it inside his pocket.

Ash and Dawn walked into the bad lands and spotted a large man, dressed like a homeless man with long white hair with a red beanie, "I have been wondering for countless centuries, trying to find a pokemon precious to me," the mysterious man stated before walking off leaving a perplexed couple in awe at the sheer size of the man, but most of all his mysterious words.

"Ash, who is that man?" Dawn asked quietly.

The trainer shook his head, puzzled at what was said to him, "I have no idea Dawn, but what puzzles me the most is what he said," Ash retorted, he pulled out the map to try and ease his nerves, he looked at it for a moment and looked towards the east of the area, "alright Dawn, we need to get through this road in order to get to Lumiose City," Ash commented while refolding the map. Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup started their journey towards the major city with hopes that they could see something interesting.

"Say Ash, I was thinking what pokemon are you intending to catch?" Dawn questioned her husband.

"Don't know, but if we only got an example of the pokemon from the Unova League, then there might be a fair few Pokemon," Ash retorted, the winds started to pick up whipping up sand causing the couple to cover their eyes, "okay, so we need to rush through here and get to the city," Ash said while pushing through the powerful winds of the bad lands.

"Right Ash," Dawn replied while preventing the sand from hitting her eyes.

_(An hour later)_

Ash and Dawn had walked into the tunnel, they noticed a light at the end of the tunnel, the sounds of cars driving by and the sounds of people talking loudly, they looked back to see the sand storm continuing the build behind them, 'so Rosa made it through before the storm,' Ash thought while he and his wife, their pokemon walked through the tunnel.

Dawn ran ahead to see the commotion of the city, she looked around in awe at the site that was in front of her, around her, the numerous cars and countless people that in habited the metropolis, "oh wow, this place is huge," Dawn gasped in amazement, her attitude changed from earlier in the day.

'Alright, what is going on, earlier she wasn't happy, but now,' Ash thought while walking on the sidewalk with Dawn by his side, "Dawn, we don't have much time, I need to talk to Professor Sycamore," Ash decreed but Dawn remained joyous at the site of the city, the many shops that lined in the main streets, the cafés and of course the pokemon that he had never seen before.

"Hurry up Ash, we need to get to look around some more," Dawn called to her husband before crashing into a man wearing a brown suit.

Ash ran to Dawn and helped her up, he turned his attention to the man while the two pokemon looked up in awe at the giant man, "sorry about that, my wife has been extremely excited to come to the Kalos Region," Ash apologised to the man.

He turned around and shook his head, "no I am the one who should apologise, I have only been in this region a short time, and I am in awe at the splendour of this place," the man commented while smiling softly at the married couple.

"So do you know where Professor Sycamore's lab is by any chance?" Ash enquired calmly.

The strange man nodded and pointed to the southern half of the city, "if you head towards Route Four, there will be a grand building near the route," the man commented while turning around, "also Sycamore happens to be an old friend of mine, he once learned from Professor Rowan," the man stated while walking off leaving the duo in shock at the news that the regional professor learned from the Sinnoh researcher.

"Wow Ash, this is amazing, so we will be meeting this person soon," Dawn said with excitement, she ran off ahead again excited to meet the man who knew the person who gave her, her starter pokemon, "hurry up Ash," Dawn called over to her husband while running off.

Ash looked back to see the man was gone, he scanned the streets even further but still nothing of the man that claimed to be Sycamore's old friend, "odd, it seems like that man had something to hide," Ash whispered with Piplup and Pikachu looking at him. The raven haired trainer looked down to see the two pokemon and then lifted his vision to see Dawn running on ahead of him, "come on you two, before Dawn leaves us behind," Ash whispered, his partner pokemon leapt onto his left shoulder and Piplup followed close behind.

Ash eventually caught up to his wife, they were in the shouthern part of the city, the two made it to a street that allowed for a view of the largest tower in the region, "wow Ash, I cannot wait to get closer to the tower," Dawn chimed, but Ash ignored her and continued to head towards the laboratory.

After another thirty minutes of walking through the southern part of the city Ash and Dawn eventually made it to the lab, they stood outside the gates of the building and wondered what was inside, Ash pulled out his Pokedex and remembered the battles he had with Team Flare, "come on Dawn, we need to see the professor, I need to know more about Team Flare," Ash stated while thinking back to the battle with MegaHoundoom at the Unova League, 'then there is MegaHoundoom,' Ash thought calmly, he walked up to the front door of the lab with his wife following close behind him.

Outside the lab a group of people looked towards the building with Ash and Dawn entering the building, "sir, what of those two and the other girl?" one of the Flare grunts asked his leader.

Lysandre looked out of the corner of his left eye and smirked, "nothing to worry about, I think I will try to earn their trust, shouldn't be so difficult," Lysandre said while remembering the first encounter with them, "you lot make sure all operations go as planned, I will be heading out alone," the leader said with a calm demeanour.

"Sir, we will be making sure everything goes well at the Glittering Cave," the Flare grunt decreed as he looked back to see a blue haired scientist ready to leave with two men dressed in white.

"We will search for the pokemon fossils, but we need to learn more about Mega-Evolution," the woman stated while leading a group of Flare Grunts away from the area.

Another woman with green hair emerged from the alleyway with another group of Flare grunts, "Good we will investigate the power plant in the Bad Lands," she decreed while watching her boss walk towards the building.

On the other side of the City Rosa was walking around to see what the city had on offer, she noticed a group of people dressed mostly in red, "Team Flare, now what are they up to?" Rosa questioned herself, she looked up to a sign that said route four, she knew that she would get a head start but also knew that Ash was starting to investigate the situation that had happened in Unova, "well I cannot dwell on what I saw, I must start a new journey," Rosa reminded herself as she walked towards the entrance with her rivalry with Ash in mind.

Rosa remained blissfully unaware of two people dressed in red following her, "sir we found the third person who was involved with our defeat in Unova," a flare grunt stated, he had a phone next to her ear and nodded, "right, we will keep an eye on her," she said while moving towards the young trainer, making sure that they weren't detected by her.

Rosa continued out of the city and looked at the map, "hmmmmm, so if I continue down this road, I can be ahead of Ash," Rosa whispered, she refolded the map and walked down the road on her own, she looked back to the city knowing that Ash and Dawn would already be there talking to the professor, she took a deep breath, 'I hope Dawn doesn't hold a grudge against me,' Rosa thought while picturing the silent treatment she got from her best friend.

"Sir she is heading away from the city, it seems like she is travelling on her own," the flare grunt stated quietly over to phone, the group kept an eye on the young lady, they continued to follow the lady towards the exit of the city, "what about the other two?" the Flare grunt asked their boss calmly.

"We shouldn't worry about them too much, our mission is clear to destroy everything in our way," another Flare grunt stated with a smirk, the small group remained hidden and then started to follow the young trainer outside the city.

"Wow, this route is amazing," Rosa gasped at the amazing sight of flowers, hedges and trees. She started walking down the route to find wild pokemon she had never seen before, a really small pokemon holding a yellow flower, it hovered around the route with other ones following close behind, "oh wow, such a cute pokemon," Rosa decreed while looking at her new pokedex she received only hours earlier, "I think I will capture one myself," Rosa decreed while calling out her Serperior, "use Leaf Blade," Rosa quickly called for the attack on the new pokemon.

Her starter pokemon attacked one of the pokemon and knocked it out of the battle easily, Rosa took the chance and threw a pokeball at the new pokemon, the ball started to wobble causing Rosa to worry about whether she would capture it or not, the pokeball stopped moving and signified the capture of the pokemon, "yes I captured Flabébé!" Rosa celebrated with great enthusiasm; the brunette picked up the red and white device and held it towards her teammate.

Back in Lumiose Ash and Dawn were walking into the main foyer with hopes of meeting Professor Sycamore, the two called out to the expert, "great, it seems like I have new trainers to give pokemon too, I had already given one out to a brunette earlier," the professor complained while scratching his head, he looked up to see Ash and Dawn standing in the main foyer with their starter pokemon in their arms, "Ash and Dawn, nice to finally meet the both of you in person," Sycamore said with a smile, he walked up to the two trainers proudly, "congratulations on your victory in Unova, by the Ash, is there a reason why you came here in the first place?" Sycamore enquired while leading them to the lounge room of the lab.

Ash nodded with concern, "yes there is something Professor, when I was competing in the Unova League, a few of us had a serious situation with Team Flare," Ash retorted with a frown while sitting down.

"Yes, I remember talking about that with you Ash," the Kalos professor replied while placing his left hand over his chin, "sadly like I said their motives seem really mysterious," Sycamore stated with a frown.

"Yes we know, but that isn't all, we met a large man with long white hair, dressed like a homeless man on the way here, then we met another large man with spiky red hair wearing a brown suit," Dawn described the strange people that they had already on the way to the lab.

"Ah, I see you met an old friend of mine, his name is Lysandre, but the other man, I am not certain, but the man you described is AZ I think," Sycamore commented, he stood up and looked out his window, "can I ask you both to do something for me?" the professor asked with a smile.

"Yes of course," Ash and Dawn replied in unison.

"Good, you might have already seen it, but we are researching something called Mega-Evolution, but we don't know everything about it, so I would like you both to help me out, I have already asked another trainer nearly an hour ago," Sycamore requested as the two trainers looked at one another.

'Great, so Rosa was here first,' Dawn's disdain was plastered over her face, she remembered what her friend said on the ship and clenched her fists again, "we will do it," Dawn replied to the professor with conviction,

"Wait Dawn, there is something else Professor, I would like to see the new pokemon and could you also please give Dawn a version of the Pokedex?" Ash asked the professor while stopping his young wife from doing something rash.

"We don't have enough time Ash, your rival is getting further ahead of you," Dawn replied to her husband.

Ash started laughing as his Pikachu listened with a grin, "I am not worried, I will just let Rosa have a head start in this journey," Ash replied with a carefree tone.

"You are taking too mildly Ash, what if she beats you in the Kalos league?" Dawn questioned Ash with anger.

'This is great, why is she acting up?' Ash wondered to himself while Dawn turned around, "Dawn, I might only be here with just my Pikachu and you, but I can go all out in this journey whenever I want, I personally want to enjoy our honeymoon," Ash told his wife while trying to bring her back to her normal personality.

"So you both know Rosa? I actually gave her a Chespin a while ago, so what I will do is give the both of you the other two, Fennekin or Froakie," Professor Sycamore stated while showing off a small yellow fox and a blue frog like pokemon with white bubbles surrounding his neck.

"Well, I like the look of Froakie, so it seems like I will be taking that one, Dawn I feel that Fennekin would be nice for Contests as well," Ash said while choosing the blue frog.

"Oh, okay Ash, I am glad you chose for me," Dawn remarked with sarcasm. "I was going to choose Fennekin anyway," Dawn said while her new pokemon leapt into her arms immediately making Piplup jealous, the small penguin pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of bubbles at the blunette and then glared at the fire type pokemon, the two pokemon walked up to one another angrily staring in one another's eyes, "come on you two there is no need to fight," Dawn stated while holding the two pokemon back, the blunette picked up Piplup and recalled her new pokemon.

"Professor, thanks for the pokemon and the pokedex," Ash thanked the professor with a smile, he then turned his attention to his young wife, "come on Dawn, we are going now," Ash stated as he turned around to walked towards the elevator.

Ash made it to the elevator, the doors opened to show Lysnadre standing inside, "Professor Sycamore, it is good to see you again," the large man said with pride, he walked out of the elevator and towards his old friend, "I have been trying to investigate the actions of Team Flare, but I am having a hard time figuring out their motives," Lysandre stated while sitting on the couch, he gazed over his right shoulder to see Ash and Dawn walking into the elevator, 'so those are the two who foiled my plans in Unova,' Lysandre thought as the elevator closed leaving Ash, Dawn and their pokemon ingrained in the red haired man's memories.

"You know Lysandre, you don't need to do so much," Professor Sycamore said with a frown while handing his friend a cup of tea.

"No, I need to make sure those guys don't cause too much trouble, they are becoming more violent recently," Lysandre stated while sipping on his tea.

"I have heard about that, but maybe you should let the international police handle this," Professor Sycamore told his old friend.

"The International Police? You know that it will be difficult for them to handle it," Lysandre stated with a frown.

"Yes but there is one man who can help, he is a little unorthodox in his methods," Sycamore stated while his friend stood up and started to walk towards the elevator, "don't go putting yourself in danger alright old friend," the professor requested but the request was ignored by the man, he entered the elevator.

The door started to close as he started to think about the situation that was unfolding, "so, we not only have three trainers to worry about, but also Looker, this will be a very interesting moment for Team Flare," Lysandre reminded himself while the elevator descended to the lower floors.

Outside the lab Ash and Dawn started walking towards the exit of the major city, "you know Ash, you are taking it far too easy on Rosa, now you are letting her have a head start," Dawn complained while crossing her arms in disappointment.

"What is it that you normally say Dawn?" Ash questioned his young wife while scratching his chin with his right hand as Pikachu listened with his right hand, he walked towards the exit towards the next city, "oh that's right, no need to worry," Ash imitated Dawn on her words.

"Hey, don't use my line against me," Dawn replied with anger.

"Well at least when I say no need to worry there isn't anything to worry about, as for you, well that is a different matter," Ash commented with a cheeky grin, noticing Dawn getting visibly upset about his comment, "oh come on Dawn, I am not allowed to use my amazing sense of humour," Ash complained as he walked towards the other end of the tunnel with Dawn next to him, 'there is something strange going on, Lysandre, I cannot trust him and then there is Dawn and Rosa, just what happened between them? Dawn has been out of character since last night on the ship,' Ash thought to himself while looking back to see Dawn with a more serious expression, it seemed like her mind was preoccupied with something else, but Ash wasn't certain as to what it was.

'How do I tell him Rosa is in love with him? What do I do? I don't want him to worry, he must focus on winning the Kalos League,' Dawn kept asking herself while walking towards the next route, "so this is where we begin," Dawn said as the winds started to sweep through the fields causing the aroma of the flowers to drift through the air.

'I know Rosa, will be seeking a rematch, but after the Unova League, where I took it a little easy on her, I will be going all out instead,' Ash thought while remaining calm as the gentle breeze continued to pick up, "time to get my first gym badge," Ash decreed while walking slowly down the road with Dawn following close behind him.

* * *

**A little short this chapter, but I will be picking it up in the next chapter, I have also written a few future chapters as well.**

**Next time Chapter 3: The first gym badge.**


End file.
